Part of Your World
by Saltytsukisorrows
Summary: Tsukiahima Kei, a human, and Hinata Shōyō, a mermaid, struggle to overcome family obligation and the meddling of a vengeful sea witch in order to fulfil a promise made in their youth and find their happily ever after. From heartache to adventure, and with a sprinkling of laughter, they will learn that hope and patience will bring them together, and that promises are not not easily


The dense fauna traps the wet heat, drenching Kei in moments. It isn't rain that leaves everything glistening with a sheen of moisture, this is just the normal ecology of the tropics in summer. It's cloying and makes the air almost too thick to breathe in, but the beauty of the jungle overwhelms nearly all of Kei's discomfort, leaving behind breathtaking awe.

"Kei! Kei, don't wander too far, alright?!"

Kei turns his head toward the sound of his mother's voice, the beach they have commandeered for the next few weeks is lost behind the overgrowth of thick vines and tree trunks.

"Okay!" He hollers back, too caught up in the spirit of adventure to pay too much mind to his mother's warning. His head swivels to and fro, his eyes darting around almost too swiftly to take in the sight before him. He is merely yards from the white sandy beach, but he might as well have stepped into another world.

The ethereal songs of exotic birds painted in colors he can't name echo through the canopy as they glide from one branch to another, their wings beating the air and ruffling leaves so green they could put the rarest emeralds to shame. Lemurs pounce around the upper branches among their larger cousins, eating and grooming, some sleeping, while others...do things that make a ten-year-old Kei blush. Big eyed monkey babies peer curiously at him from the safety of their mother's arms, and he gazes back, just as inquisitive.

Kei catches movement from the corner of his eye only to see a large python slithering through the dense foliage on the hunt for food. He gingerly steps to the side and hopes he doesn't end up on the menu. He pushes through some tightly packed ferns heading further in, unable to stop his feet from carrying him farther away from shore. It's only mid-morning, though you wouldn't be able to tell with the oppressive heat that bears down on him.

He breaks through some more underbrush and stumbles upon a mossy clearing surrounded by trees with trunks so wide, he's sure even Akiteru can't wrap his long arms around them. Blood red flowers with large petals and yellow stamen cluster in groups, growing from tree trunks and vines or clinging to stone, and saturating the air with a spicy scent. The sun filters through the canopy, dappling the floor with pockets of sunlight, and the clearing is almost magical in its seclusion. Kei wonders if he's the first human to set foot in such a sacred spot. He thinks he could live happily in the clearing for the rest of his life.

He circles slowly, trying to absorb as much of the wonder as he can. He reaches the far end of the glade when he hears a faint sound. It's odd, like singing, and out of place on a small island that should be inhabited by no one but his family.

Intrigued by the mystery sound, he cocks an ear, listening harder as he steps back into the jungle. He tries to make his way as quietly as possible, straining to listen so the sound can guide his way, but it's only intermittent. He stops at one point, holding his breath when he doesn't hear the soft sound again for what feels like a hundred years. Then he hears something new.

It's laughter, or more like giggling. It's high pitched, young, and sounds like a dozen bells ringing at once. It's the most wondrous thing Kei has ever heard, and he wants to know what kind of person can make a sound like that. He shoves his way past branches and thorns, the giggling continuing, providing the music that calls Kei closer.

It's near, now, when it stops and the singing starts back up. Now that Kei is almost to the source, he can pick out the tune. It's nothing he's ever heard before, but that may be because the one singing it is as tone deaf as a cat that got its tail slammed in a door. Kei would know, too; his cat, Blue, made that exact sound when Kei accidentally shut her tail in the car door.

Yowling cats aside, Kei can't help but wonder how a child ends up in the middle of the jungle on an unmapped island thought to be empty of people?

He silently brushes aside the last of the vegetation separating him from this newest discovery and tentatively steps into a lagoon.

On the far end, to his right, is a cascading waterfall he never even heard until he saw it. The flow of water pouring over the slate rock is gentle and soothing, and it drains into a large pond at its base, the water so clear Kei can see the bottom as if he's looking through a window. Aquatic plants sway lazily in the gentle undercurrent, glistening against the sun in greens, and purples, and reds, and blues. Fish dart between the silky, waving leaves, or hide in the many nooks and crannies of the shelves of slate rock that seem to grow like underwater cliffs. Other aquatica busy themselves beneath the surface, hunting for food or making their homes. Kei's pretty sure he even spies a platypus at some point.

Tearing his eyes from the wonder of that undisturbed underwater world, he takes in the other sights before him. Willow-like trees cluster along the water's edge, long vines brushing the water like gentle kisses. Flowers Kei could never hope to name bloom everywhere, casting their scents into the damp air and filling it with spice and sweetness. Large stones rest in all the best places as if dropped by the gods themselves, if only to give travelers a place to sit and contemplate the majesty of this secret paradise.

Despite the fact the air is cooler here, Kei can't breathe, he's too small to process the grandeur of his surroundings, and his heart aches for the beauty of this small piece of earth. He steps forward, in awe, and a twig snaps beneath his sneaker.

Across the pond a leopard is lapping at the cool water, his head rises and his large, topaz cat eyes gaze intently at Kei before losing interest and slinking back into the jungle, disappearing like a ghost.

However, Kei never notices the jungle cat only yards away from him. His eyes are locked onto a large plateau of rock jutting from the water in the middle of the large pond.

The moment the wood splintered beneath his foot, he hears a gasp. His eyes snap to the source of the sound just in time to see someone dive into the water. But that isn't the most surprising thing, even if by all accounts, he should be alone in this place. No, Kei is almost certain he caught a glimpse of a fish tail.

Unsure what to think of all of this, he stares at the rock, trying to see the person who disappeared behind it. He steps to the side, craning his neck to get a better look and sees pale fingers slide along its slick surface before disappearing in the shadows. A sea turtle swims nearby, lazily cutting through the crystal waters, snacking on various vegetation and whatnot.

Kei doesn't know what to do. He thinks he should probably leave, but he really wants to know who or what is out there. Hesitant, he creeps closer to the edge of the water.

"Um...hello?" He calls out, barely above a whisper. It's as if the jungle itself holds its breath as he awaits a reply. When one isn't forthcoming, he tries again, but a little louder.

"Hel-Hello, is someone there?"

No answer. Kei is beginning to think he imagined the whole thing. It's not like it would be that unreasonable, he dumbly left camp without a water bottle, not intending to head so far inland.

Frustrated and a bit disappointed, Kei pushes up his glasses and turns to leave. He feels a little silly standing around and talking to the air, and he's beginning to get a little hungry.

He only makes it a few feet before he hears a tentative voice beckoning him with a lilting tone.

"You're really tall."

Kei stops, one foot in front of the other. He peers over his shoulder and his breath hitches. Though shadowed by the lee of the stone, a pair of eyes peer out at him. Kei turns slowly, not wanting to startle the person obviously afraid of him, and feeling wary himself.

"Why won't you come out?" He asks instead of acknowledging the person's comment because he gets confrontational when anxious. His heart thumps against his rib cage, and he sweats more from nervousness than the heat. He pushes his glasses up his face, the sweat and humidity causing them to slip again.

The person is quiet for a moment, the silence loud where both of them are hidden away from the rest of the world. Kei begins to wonder if he'd hallucinated the voice.

"I have been taught to fear humans," the person finally, softly, replies. The voice is young, and they don't sound afraid, only cautious.

Kei exhales slowly as he tries to remain calm. He rolls this information around in his young brain. The person spoke as if they weren't human themselves, an impossibility. But if they weren't, then what were they? An image of a tail flashes through his mind. He mentally shakes his head.

"Why would you be afraid of humans?" Kei indulges, curious to see where this conversation is heading, despite his apprehension.

"Because your kind hunts mine." The answer is neutral in tone, as if they were only repeating what they had been told, and not entirely sure they believe it.

Kei tilts his head, bewildered by the thought that anyone would hunt people. Yet, whoever is out there separated themself from humanity. Are they still a person if they aren't human? And if they aren't human, then what exactly are they?

"How can I hunt you if I don't even know what you are?" Kei is proud of his logic, a little more of the tension melting from him the longer he engages...whoever this is. He stares back at the eyes watching him, smug and daring the other to refute his really well thought out argument.

The eyes duck back behind the cover of the stone, and Kei thinks he may have been too harsh. He's wants to apologize (because his mother has told him that some people have to be handled with a delicate hand, so he has to be more aware of how he approaches people. He doesn't really understand, intelligence is nothing to fear, but Kei doesn't want the person to go away without revealing themselves).

Instead, the voice floats up over the water, it's anxious yet challenging, "You promise you won't try to eat me?"

Kei scoffs, offended by the assumption. Kei is not a cannibal.

"Of course, dummy. Why would I want to eat you?" Kei rolls his eyes and sighs in exasperation. He really wishes they would hurry up so he could leave. It's almost lunch time, and he's hungry and hot.

"Okay," they agree quietly.

There is a splash of water, and anything Kei may have said after dies in his throat when the person comes round the stone and out into full sunlight. Skinny arms cling to the rockface, hoisting a body up the side to perch at the top and stare back at him.

It's a boy, or so Kei thinks, and he's no older than Kei is himself. He has long, wild hair the color of the setting sun and eyes so brown they rival the river stones that litter the edge of the water sit beneath long feathery lashes. His face is round and soft, with rosy cheeks, and a pouty mouth. But his most...amazing and unbelievable trait is the tail attached to him. The boy's upper body is pale, almost translucent, and as familiar as his own—completely human. However, beginning at the waist, where his body should transition to legs, shimmering silver and white scales cling to his flesh. Instead of legs, a long, graceful fish tail swishes back and forth in nervous agitation, catching the light as the sun bounces off iridescent gold, red, and black. The fins are long, like gossamer, and Kei wonders if they're as diaphanous as they look.

He's the most beautiful creature Kei has ever seen.

"What are you staring at! Wanna fight?!"

Kei blinks, his vision clearing of the daze the appearance of this stunning and impossible creature—merboy—created. The merboy glares at him from the rock, his face scrunched in irritation with cheeks puffed out, and his hands raised in front of him defensively. Kei is overcome with giddy laughter. As gorgeous as the merboy is, the face he makes is rather silly, almost ruining this unimaginable moment.

"Who're you laughing at, idiot!"

Kei stifles his giggles behind his hands. "You were just making a dumb face," He answers, his brain to mouth filter ceasing to work at this time.

The merboy looks completely offended, his eyes going wide and his face turning red with anger. "My face isn't dumb, yours is!"

"Not as dumb as your singing earlier," Kei shoots back with a smirk, lowering his hands. He doesn't know why, but he's enjoying riling him up.

The merboy growls, and before Kei can do anything more than blink, he's pelted square in the forehead with something semi-sharp and hard.

"OW!" He shouts, rubbing the sore area the object made contact with and staring at the spot the projectile has landed. He was hit in the face with a pebble and he didn't even seen the boy throw it.

"That's what you get for making fun of me," the merboy yells back petulantly, pouting from the rock he sat upon.

Fondness overrides any irritation at the pain the merboy has caused because he's so cute. Kei's too young to understand the fluttery feeling he gets watching the merboy grumble at him from the middle of the pond, but he suppresses the urge to smile at him. What fun would it be if the knew Kei wanted to be his friend?

"You should learn to take a joke," Kei teases instead.

The merboy's expression relaxes and he flushes a light pink. "So my singing wasn't terrible?" The smile that brightens his face is shy, and he ducks his head, gazing back at Kei from beneath those long lashes.

Kei's breath catches in his lungs, his own face heating up. He wants to retort with something sarcastic, but words are getting stuck in his throat. So he turns his face away to hide his embarrassment, shoving his glasses up his face, and hoping the boy can't see the flush of his skin.

"What's your name?"

Kei looks back to find he's being watched with an intensity that has him shivering in the hot sun.

"Kei Tsukishima," he answers, suddenly feeling shy himself. Kei nibbles on his bottom lip as he watches the expression on the merboy's face brighten until it's almost blinding.

"Firefly!" He squeals and giggles. Kei knows his face is burning now, but it's not from anger. Watching him is like watching heaven open its gates; his laughter is so pure and heartfelt, and lacking any mockery.

"Wh-what's your's?" Kei stutters when the merboy has calmed down, feeling embarrassed that he could be so flustered in front of him. Kei feels so plain in comparison.

For a moment Kei doesn't think he's going to receive an answer. The merboy seems lost in thought, then he brightens.

"I guess in your language, my name is Shōyō…?" He ponders this briefly before nodding as if coming to a conclusion. Kei opens his mouth to ask if he's being honest, but Shōyō answers his question before the words come out.

"Sometimes it's hard to translate into human language." Shōyō says this as if it's common knowledge that their languages could differ so much. Still, Kei thinks the name fits him well. Shōyō is a lot like his name implies—sunshine.

Kei doesn't miss the comment made about language, and curious, he asks, "How many languages do you speak?"

Shōyō looks at him as if he's grown two heads, "All of them, of course." There's no smugness or conceit in his tone, only certain knowledge. Kei doesn't know what to say to that, and he's bit bemused because, well, that's a whole lot of languages.

"How is that even possible?" It's not, as far as Kei knows. Is it possible to be multilingual? Yes, plenty of people are. He speaks two languages himself. But, all of them? No way.

Shōyō shrugs like it's no big deal to claim to speak every language known to man. Kei decides to test him out.

"Pouvez-vous vraiment parler n'importe quelle langue?" (Can you really speak any language?)

"Pourquoi je te mentirais?"(Why would I lie to you?)

Kei tries to hide his shock. Shōyō replies with perfect pronunciation, even better than Kei who's grown up speaking French almost as much as his native tongue. He wants to test Shōyō further, but French is the only other language he knows thanks to family.

"Do you like rocks?"

The random question jarrs Kei back to the present, yet he can't quite keep up with the sudden topic change, so he just stares at the merboy with a blank expression.

"What?" He asks, his tone vapid.

Shōyō rolls his big eyes, "Rocks, dummy, do you like them?"

The question slowly settles in Kei's mind as Shōyō watches with expectation. Finally he answers, "I...guess?" He isn't sure why it's suddenly important whether or not he likes rocks.

Shōyō beams a smile in his direction, bright and blinding. Kei vaguely thinks pretty as Shōyō gathers what Kei presumes are rocks littered about the surface of the boulder, his small hands scrabbling to hold them all.

A moment later, the merboy tumbles backwards into the water, sending Kei into a instant panic attack. He's darting forward, arm outstretched and a shout on his lips, before he remembers Shōyō can probably swim better than he can.

As if to confirm this, seconds later, Shōyō breaks the water's surface, his head popping up like an ice cube in a glass. He makes his way surprisingly quick to the embankment, tossing the rocks ahead of him and following with strong arms as he hauls himself across the sand and dirt.

Kei stumbles back a step or two, caught off guard by the strange half-human's sudden proximity. Up close Kei is struck by a sense of wonder. It occurs to him now he is face-to-face with a living, breathing cryptid, and realization hits him like a slap in the face, stealing his breath away.

Shōyō, army crawls toward him, and up close his skin is like porcelain, smooth and blemish free. He has a set of gills on his ribs, closed now that he's on land, and the oddity if seeing flesh split like that by design doesn't take away from his overwhelming beauty. His orange-red hair dries quickly in the sun, springing to life like flame, and looks like spun silk. His mouth works in an unintentional pout as he concentrates on inching closer to Kei, pink tongue peeking between even pinker lips while he grips his possessions. But it's the tail that leaves Kei in awe and wonder. This close he can see the details of the scales, how the myriad of nacreous colors blend seamlessly, hundreds of thousands overlapping and giving way to fibrous layers of fins. It's reminiscent of those Betta fish you buy in the pet store, but on a much much grander scale. Pale silver catches the sunlight with every flick and swish, and Kei finds he kinda wants to run his fingers over them.

Jewel brown eyes blink up at him; big, and round, and curious. They waver back and forth, observing Kei in much the same way Kei observes Shōyō. He grins when his eyes meet Kei's, and Kei catches a glimpse of pearly, pointed teeth.

They're mere feet apart now, and this close Kei notices there is no fish-like smell accompanying Shōyō. Instead, he smells faintly of salt and summertime. Kei finds he sort of likes it.

Shōyō stretches out an arm, dropping a small pile of stones at Kei's feet. His fingers are slightly webbed. Huh.

Kei turns his focus to the treasure set before him, and treasure it is indeed. He may be young, but he's a bit of a nerd. He loves all things science, especially dinosaurs, but his interests in the field is widely varied. His eyebrows raise and he slowly sinks into a crouch.

Scattered about the ground in front of him are several gemstones; jade, tiger's eye, and turquoise, to name a few.

"Pretty, aren't they? I found them all by myself," the pride in Shōyō's voice is blatant.

Kei glances at him over thick-rimmed glasses before setting his eyes back on the precious gems. He plucks one from the pile, scrutinizing it a bit closer.

"You can have them. I can always get more."

Kei balks, resting his bewildered gaze on the half-human boy in front of him. Shōyō's other hand darts out, and he unceremoniously dumps another handful on the ground. He smiles up at Kei.

Kei doesn't quite know what to do. There are several hundred, if not thousands, of dollars strewn around his feet. Should he even mention the carelessness with which Shōyō handles a fortune? Do mermaids even need money?

In the end, Kei settles for the truth.

"Thank you, but I can't take these. They're worth a lot of money."

Shōyō blink at him and tilts his head. "Money?"

Just as Kei thought. "Um…" he presses forward, committed to his actions, "These are considered precious. Humans trade...other precious items for them?" He ends his explanation in a question, unsure if Shōyō will understand. It takes a moment, but clarity seems to catch him.

"Oh! Well, they're nothing but pretty rocks to me so you can take them if you want."

Kei's at a loss, but Shōyō offered them so there couldn't be any harm in accepting. He allows his eyes to roll over the treasure, trying not to be greedy. He settles for a jade piece, a tiger's eye, and a citrine.

Giggling draws his attention back to Shōyō.

"That one matches your hair," Shōyō teases, pointing at the bright yellow gemstone, his lighthearted tone lacking any sort of mocking. Kei flushes, looking away.

"Kei!"

His head snaps around toward the tree line, and Kei shoots to his feet. That's his mother's voice.

"Kei, honey, where are you?!"

Her tone is worried, he was going to be in trouble.

"I have to go," Kei tells Shōyō without looking back, his eyes locked on the line of trees protecting him and this strange creature for the moment.

"Oh," the disappointment is heavy in Shōyō's voice, and Kei glances down at him. The sadness in those brown eyes swirl up guilt in his chest, though Kei has no clue why he should feel that way.

"It's my mother, I should get back," he explains, keeping his voice gentle.

Shōyō perks up at that, "Your mother?! Can I meet her?"

Kei almost grins at Shōyō sudden change in demeanor. Everything about this extraordinary being is enchanting. Still, as much as Kei would like to indulge him, he doesn't think introducing more humans to a legendary creature as particularly smart.

He shakes his head as his mother's voice calls out again, sounding nearer and more desperate. "I don't think that would be a good idea," he adds.

Shōyō's face falls. He doesn't ask for a further explanation, and Kei turns to leave.

"Will you come back?" The question is hesitant, bringing Kei to a stop.

Kei looks over his shoulder. Shōyō's expression says he's nervous, but his eyes shine with hope. Kei is astounded that Shōyō wants to see him again. Yet, he's also grateful. He really wants to see him again, too.

Kei grins. "Yeah," he answers, then he turns and darts into the jungle.

-8-

He keeps his promise and returns to the lagoon the following morning. Kei returns the day after that, too. And the day after that, and so on until he is spending everyday with Shōyō in the hidden pool. At dawn he pesters his brother to ferry him to shore, barely taking time for breakfast or making sure he has a lunch and fresh water. Family and staff alike question his excitement with gentle teasing and concern, but he distracts them all with little half truths. Kei is still wary of complete honesty. If Shōyō has been taught to fear humans, then it's probably for a good reason.

Also, Kei enjoys having this secret to himself. It makes him feel important, like he's protecting something precious.

He learns all sorts of things from the merboy. Everything from pieces of mermaid history, to marine life from the perspective of someone who lives within it. Kei has never believed in magic before, not as science-minded as he's always been. Things have changed, somewhat, since meeting a literal magical creature.

In return, Kei shares what he knows of the human world. Shōyō seems especially interested in the technology, much to Kei's misfortune and the detriment of his expensive handheld console. However, Shōyō had looked too contrite and cute to scold, so Kei let it slide.

Even though he'd be lectured on responsibility, it's not as if he can't buy a new one.

Most days, however, are spent exploring the pool of water. Kei was by far a poor swimmer compared to Shōyō, but the merboy was patient and made sure to stay close to the surface.

During these times, Kei meets the platypus he spied his first day in the lagoon, he learns to catch fish bare-handed, and he learns the reason for Shōyō's sharp teeth. It is a disgusting and almost traumatizing experience, and Shōyō looks at him in confusion when he isn't joined in his meal.

"Humans cook their food unless it is prepared raw for a reason," he explains while trying not to gag. Fluid and blood burst over Shōyō tiny hands as his teeth tear into the flesh of a perch he managed to catch.

"Cook?" The merboy asks, his head tilted in a way that makes Kei think, 'Lucifer Dogfish'.

Kei stifles a grin at the more apt description of the half-boy then replies, "Yes, we apply heat. Fire. To our food."

Shōyō blinks at him, his expression clearly saying he does not understand. Kei sighes, "Nevermind."

Shōyō shrugs, content to let go of information he had no way to observe. Even if Kei wanted to, he wasn't sure he could start a fire. Not with how wet everything is. It isn't like him anyway to do something to impress a another person.

It's in this way that Kei's days pass—swimming, playing, and learning about one another.

"Why do you wear that skin over your legs?"

Kei looks down at his lower extremities wondering what 'skin' Shōyō could be speaking of. It takes him entirely too long to understand that Shōyō is asking about his swim trunks. He laughs.

"What's so funny," Shōyō asks, sulky.

Kei wipes away a tear and digs his feet into the sand just beneath the cool water, enjoying the feel of it squishing between his toes. He's sitting on the bank, Shōyō resting on his belly next to him, his beautiful tail lazily splashing water and sending heavy droplets out over the surface of the pond. Glancing down at his new friend Kei can't help but grin as he answers, "They're not 'skin'. These are called swim trunks."

"Swim...trunks…" Shōyō replies, tasting the word to see if he likes it. He obviously doesn't, the head shake and crinkled nose giving him away. He still looks confused when he asks again, "But why do you wear them?"

"Because humans don't go around naked," Kei states, drawing his knees closer to him and wrapping his arms around them, resting his cheek on one knee as he watches Shōyō.

"Naked?" He repeats and looks up at Kei, squinting in the sunlight. Kei's pulse jumps.

"Y-yeah, it's when all your private bits are exposed."

"Private bits…" Shōyō replies, his eyes cloud over as he processes this information. Seconds later his tail slaps the water as he goes rigid, his expression morphing into concern. Kei jumps, startled by the loud noise in the quiet of the lagoon.

"Am I naked?!"

Kei stares at him. He's never really thought about it before but he supposes Shōyō is naturally in the buff since he has no need for clothing. Kei's face heats up in embarrassment when the realization hits him. He turns his head to keep at bay the new curiosity to look and he coughs to cover up his embarrassment.

"Yeah, but that's natural for you," he says, proud of himself for not betraying his nervousness and shame.

"But it's not for you?" Shōyō's questions are so innocent, full of genuine curiosity. It is impossible to keep from grinning, affection blossoming in his chest, like one of the red and yellow Glorious lilies dotting the shore.

Kei bites his bottom lip, refusing to let his feelings show on his face. "No," he he mumbles, "It's not."

"Oh," Shōyō's voice sounds far away and Kei twists his head to look down at the merboy just as he suddenly shouts, "Can I touch?!"

Kei pauses mid turn, staring with wide, unbelievable eyes. "Hah?!"

Shōyō eyes his trunks hungrily, "Your swim trunks, I want to touch them," he blinks up at Kei, his eyes softening to caution, "I mean, if it's okay…?"

Kei breathes out, the exhalation a little shaky. Of course Shōyō only wanted to touch his shorts. Kei is a little mortified that he had thought anything else. "Uh...sure," He answers.

Shōyō's face lights up, excitement flushing his cheeks. Kei snorts. How can someone be so enthusiastic about touching swim trunks of all things?

Tentatively, Shōyō reaches out a hand, his fingers barely brushing the material of the loose, Hawaiian print shorts. He snaps his hand back as if afraid they might bite, and rubs his thumb over his fingers as if the feel of them has stained the tips. Figuring it was safe, he reaches out again, gripping the cloth with more confidence.

"Huh," He says.

Kei watches the whole thing with fascination, more captivated by Shōyō's expressive face than by his actual exploration. "What does 'huh' mean?"

Shōyō answers without looking at him, as if it's an afterthought, "It feels fake."

Kei chuckles, "That's because it is, idiot." He lightly flicks the merboy on the head, and Shōyō grimaces, still not looking at him.

Kei freezes a second later when Shōyō's fingers brush his leg, hesitating and feather soft. Shōyō's eyes dart up to him, the light behind them asking if he was doing something wrong. Kei's muscles are locked, he's unable to make any movement, positive or negative.

Shōyō must take this as an affirmative because, and much like his experiment with the shorts, his fingers get braver as he explores the flesh of Kei's pale and freckled leg. The action isn't by any means sexual, it's only the curiosity of someone discovering something new.

Still, the touch of Shōyō fingers send sparks over Kei's leg, goosebumps breaking out all over his skin. Shōyō's fingers are softer than he imagined, warm and strong. Kei closes his eyes, losing himself in the slide of fingers over his thigh, then his knee, then ankle, and last his foot, where Shōyō gingerly touches each toe. Kei would giggle if he wasn't having trouble breathing.

"You're so much like me, and yet, so different," Shōyō states in quiet awe. He eventually pulls his hand back and Kei's skin burns with the memory imprinted on his skin. When he finally opens his eyes, it's to see Shōyō watching him with a soft, fond smile curling his lips, his face flushed rosy.

Kei suddenly wants to know if Shōyō's lips are as soft as his fingers.

Instead, he lets his legs fall away from his chest so he can tuck them beneath him. Shōyō isn't the only one curious about the other.

"Can I...can I touch you?" Kei sounds way more confident than he feels.

Shōyō's brown eyes widen until they're pools of warm caramel, and he starts to flush hard from the bridge of his nose, to his ears, and down his neck and chest. He looks away, shy, then nods his head.

Now it's Kei's turn to reach out. His blood sounds like a waterfall, rushing his ears like thunder. The ambient noise of the lagoon fades away until Kei barely notices it. Shōyō rolls until he's reclined on his hands, watching Kei intently, the flush of his skin lightens until he looks more like soft, rose colored china, but not nearly as fragile. Kei likes it.

The first touch of Shōyō's scales startles Kei, which doesn't make sense to him, but he supposes he knows what Shōyō was feeling moments ago. Shōyō's breath hitches, drawing Kei's honey colored eyes to him. The merboy exhales slow and long.

With purpose, Kei refocuses and splays his rather large hand along the scales that begin just below the Shōyō's belly button. He huffs out a laugh at the thought that this boy has something so mundane as part of his anatomy.

As Kei trails his hand along the shimmering, iridescent scales, he's amazed by the feel of them. Unlike most aquatic life, Shōyō's scales are not slimy. Their smooth, the multitudes layering closely together until they create a seamlessness that almost feels like skin. He's cool to the touch, and firm, like strong muscle. Kei feels it when Shōyō flicks his tail, the muscle beneath flexing and rippling.

He glances back at Shōyō and finds him with his eyes closed, his breathing ragged, and his fingers digging into the sand. It occurs to Kei that he might be touching Shōyō inappropriately and he pulls his hand away disappointed.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, his voice dropping low with remorse.

Shōyō's eyes snap open, pinning Kei like a dart to a cork board. Even though he's blushing, he smiles, "It's...it's okay. It's just no one has ever touched me like...that."

All the blood in Kei's body rushes to his face. He feels like he's melting from embarrassment. His stomach feels funny also, warm and tight. He's never felt this way toward anyone, and he wishes he understood it. It makes him nervous and scared, but also excited and full of energy. He wants to hide under a rock and cover his face, but he also wants to run from one end of the lagoon to the other, or dive into the water and swim down toward the bottom as far as he can until his lungs burn from lack of oxygen.

But, like any typical ten-year-old, Kei ruffles his own hair and growls, covering his feelings in mock irritation. "You're so corny!" He huffs. "You can't just say stuff like that!" He glares at Shōyō, he knows he blushing, but at his point he doesn't care.

"What'd I say?!" Shōyō hollers back at him, pouting. "Geez, Grumpyshima!"

Kei rolls his eyes, "Shut up, Shrimp."

Shōyō gasps, "I am not!"

Kei barely has time to brace himself before a heavy fishboy lands on his chest, arms deceptively strong wrestling against his. He loses, despite the excess height he has on Shōyō.

He's now pinned beneath said merboy, the bright sun haloing him, making his already flame red hair seem alive. His face is shadowed, but Kei can feel those brown pools seeing through him, into his deepest thoughts, and it makes him shiver to be so bare before another living being. Shōyō leans down until his face comes into view, passing out of the shadow and into clarity, until their noses are brushing and they are sharing panting breaths. Kei's brain at once screams too close and not close enough.

"I am not a shrimp," Shōyō growls into his face, his sharp teeth bared like he might take a bite out of Kei.

Kei swallows hard, his tongue like sandpaper inside his mouth. He hears the rough slap of water as Shōyō beats the water with his tail in agitation.

Shōyō slowly backs off of him, releasing Kei and leaving a void where his solid presence once hovered. When Kei is finally able to move, he eases up until he's on his feet. He dusts himself off as calm and cool as he can.

Truth be told he's frustrated and perplexed that this strange and ridiculous creature can have such an effect on him. He goes to straighten his glasses out of habit but stops before poking himself in the eye. He'd forgot he left them on a rock near the tree line, along with a shirt and his socks and tennis shoes.

Kei, by nature, is not incredibly confrontational. He prefers more...passive aggressive techniques, such as instigation. Doesn't mean he won't press buttons just to watch someone snap, especially when provoked. And right now he's feeling especially provoked.

He doesn't like feeling so out of sorts with himself, and Shōyō has a way of throwing his equilibrium off. He's kind of an idiot, but can be insightful without meaning to. He's endearing and irritating at the same time. He's more competitive than Kei, but gets Kei so worked up at times he can't stop himself from being drawn into his competitive spirit. Secretly, Kei doesn't like to lose but will cut his losses if he feels it's a battle he can't win.

This time, however, between getting so flustered beneath Shōyō, and pinned like a baby deer beneath a cougar, he's feeling excessively impertinent.

"Are you a little sensitive...Shrimp?" Kei stands to his full height and gives Shōyō a condescending look right down the slope of his nose.

Shōyō bristles at the taunt, a visible shudder racking his body. "I'm warning you Kei Tsukishima!" His voice drops an octave, low and guttural. Kei stiffens in order to stop his own shudder that threatens to wrack his body. It doesn't, however, stop him from goading the merboy.

"...Shrimp…"

The air around them stills, their small world holding its breath as they stare each other down.

Colorful birds fill the sky in a noise of flapping wings and frightened cries when the silence is broken by a strangled war cry.

Kei should be humiliated by the squeal that overtakes him as he jumps and takes off down the shore and away from Shōyō, his joyful, cackling laughs echoing behind him. Shōyō chases him for a moment, shouting that he's cheating, before diving into the water and racing next to Kei, his own bubbly laughter flowing up to fill the atmosphere when he breaks the surface of the still water with dazzling jumps that fling rainbow colored water in all directions.

-8-

After the afternoon when the two boys shared intimate touches in curiosity, things begin to change within their relationship. They grew bolder with their fingers and hands, reaching out to each other often. Maybe it has to do with their dwindling time together, maybe it is just a desire to be near the other, to reassure themselves of the other's presence. It's most likely a mixture of the two.

It starts with clasped hands beneath the water, or the touch of an arm or shoulder to gain the other's attention. Eventually the touches begin to linger and caress, helping hands stop letting go.

Then, on their last evening, Kei postpones his return to his family as long as he can. He and Shōyō sit closely together on an outcropping of rock near the waterfall. The grey slate they sit on is roomy enough, but they press against each other; shoulder to shoulder, thigh to...fishtail. Both recline back on their hands, Kei's right brushing against Shōyō left, pinkies intertwined. A thunderstorm the night before increased the flow of water, creating the effect of a loud shower, so they sit and watch the spray create rainbows in the late afternoon air.

Shōyō flicks his tail back and forth, cutting through the many droplets of water. Kei watches, mesmerized by the sunlight catching the soft silver-white fin and making it sparkle like it was made of crushed diamonds. There is an unusually tense silence between them, and Kei expects it has to do with the fact he's leaving soon.

They haven't talked about it; about what it means for him to leave. Neither one has brought it up out of fear and the desire to preserve the dream that they can stay like this forever.

How the hell did the weeks pass by so fast?

"Will you forget about me?"

Shōyō is the bravest of them, the whispered words as loud as a shout, shattering the illusion like a rock to a window. As long as it remains unspoken, it seems as if Kei's leaving is a lie.

Kei turns to him, and as serious as a boy-child can, he replies, "Never."

Shōyō nods. He sits up, pulling his hands away from Kei and into his lap, his tail drooping. Kei watches him fidget nervously for a moment before looking up at his profile. A tear slips down Shōyō's cheek, and he tilts his head to put himself in Shōyō's line of sight.

"Hey," He coos, soft and gentle, wiping at the tear with his thumb, "Don't cry, Shō. It will be fine."

"How though?!" He cries out, meeting Kei's eyes with liquid brown ones full of sadness, "You're leaving, and I'm scared I will never see you again. I don't want to lose you."

Kei stops breathing. Literally. He inhales and doesn't exhale. His heart pounds like it plans to beat its way through his chest, and it's not because he's not breathing. Kei has a revelation; a profound realization for someone as young as he is. The weeks he's spent in play with this amazing creature laughing and fighting, the closeness, has left an unidentifiable emotion growing in Kei—roots planted deep by small hands, and watered with tinkling laughter and eyes that shine so bright they put the sun to shame.

Kei loves Shōyō. He loves him fiercely and with his whole being, and while he won't know what that means for a long time, he understands that it is no small matter. That somehow, loving this magical being will change his life forever.

"I love you."

It pops out of Kei like popcorn in hot oil, expected and unexpected. The moment the words hit the air, Kei wants to die. He wants to drown himself in the clear water only feet beneath the rock he lounges on.

Shōyō stares at him, his big eyes even bigger. He doesn't move, doesn't breathe, and Kei starts to feel the heat of embarrassment kick in.

"Um...I mean...you don't…" he stutters, but finds himself interrupted when thin arms wrap around his neck to gather him in a tight hug, and bell-like giggling ringing in his ear. He freezes only for a second before he snakes his arms around the slender waist, reveling in the opportunity to hold Shōyō close.

"I love you too," Shōyō whispers in his ear. Kei breathes. He breathes for the first time in his life, his world coming together in way he didn't know he was missing, and he melts into Shōyō's arms wishing he could stay forever.

When they finally part, they continue to hold hands between them, giggling in shared felicity, pure and as bright as the sun and moon. Foreheads touch as they breath in each other's air.

"How can I find you again?" Kei asks, hungry for any information on how to locate Shōyō at some point.

Shōyō smiles brightly, his expression aglow with the joy he feels that is a mirror of Kei's own light heart. "I will find you."

In all their time together, in all Kei learned about Shōyō and his people, Shōyō never shared the location of his home. It never bothered Kei, he understood, but now he was impatient.

"You can tell me you know," he pouts, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Shōyō so close to him.

Shōyō chuckles, "It would be impossible to access for any human. Not without help."

Kei looks back at him, confused. "Oh." He lets it go. It would probably be easier for Shōyō anyhow. He seems to have more freedom than Kei, despite his family's status.

"We should wed." Shōyō offers the statement with so much sincerity that Kei balks.

"What? Now?" He leans back, dumbfounded by the sudden proposal. They're so young.

"What? No, dummy!" Shōyō retorts, laughing at Kei's outburst.

When he calms he gazes back at Kei with so much tenderness it makes Kei's chest tighten and his skin warm. "When I reach adulthood, I will be expected to take a mate."

Kei thinks about his proposition and asks, "When will that be?"

Shōyō releases one of Kei's hands to scratch his cheek as he considers the question, and Kei represses the urge to snatch it back. He doesn't have to because Shōyō soon returns it, intertwining their fingers. Kei sighs, blissful.

"I suppose," Shōyō begins, obviously mentally calculating.

"Don't hurt yourself," Kei teases, earning himself a light slap on the shoulder and a glare. He grins back.

"Well, I'm not sure how humans track time," he finally says.

"We count by years," Kei offers helpfully, "Three hundred and sixty-five day and night cycles equal one year."

Shōyō looks baffled for a moment, obviously struggling with the math. "How old are you?" He questions. He's apparently beginning to put the information together.

"I'm ten years old," Kei answers with pride. He's sure he's older than Shōyō, and that makes him smug.

"Oh..." Shōyō says with a little hesitance, and Kei doesn't understand.

"How old are you?" He asks, genuinely curious now.

"Um...60…if my numbers are correct?"

Kei splutters. How is that even possible?!

"We're really long lived," Shōyō meekly adds.

Oh.

"Well," Kei hesitates to ask what adulthood looks like, "At what age do mermaids become adults?"

"Well, it's not exactly adult, more like...a coming of age type thing. In...eight years, I think, I will be of age."

Eight years. That's a lifetime to Kei.

"I will find you then and take you as my mate," Shōyō says this so matter-of-fact that Kei burns with second-hand embarrassment.

"Oh my god," he cries out, covering his face.

"Now what did I say this time?" Shōyō demands, his tone disgruntled. Kei just shakes his head.

Well, eight years was better than ten or twenty with the age gap between them. It will be hard, but not impossible.

"You promise?" He confirms, looking at his future husband...wife...the logistics will come later. "You promise you won't forget me?"

Shōyō roughly shakes his head, "I could never do that."

Kei smiles, a touch shy and more happy, and he has a sudden idea. "Okay, let's make a pact," he announces.

"Pact?" Shōyō answers, tilting his head in a way that makes Kei's inside squeeze.

"Yeah, it's like a forever promise. You can't break it or something bad could happen." Kei doesn't know if that's true or not, but whatever. A little extra emphasis never hurt anyone. He holds out his pinky and looks at Shōyō expectantly.

Shōyō glances at the proffered digit, then at him, then back at the pinky, obviously unsure what to do.

Kei rolls his eyes and grabs Shōyō's free hand, bringing the finger to meet his own still standing alone between them. He wraps his pinky around Shōyō's, gripping tightly as if the strength of his hold will somehow make their promise more sure.

"I promise," he starts, staring into Shōyō's eyes, "To never, ever forget you. I promise to always love and wait for you until you find me again, and when you do, I promise to become your...m-mate." Kei flinches at how his voice breaks on that last part.

"That's the oddest incantation I ever heard," Shōyō discloses, his nose scrunching in disbelief.

"That's because it not," Kei replies. Mermaids can be weird sometimes. "You just have to repeat it."

"Oh…" Shōyō's non-answer fades away and he gazes thoughtfully at their conjoined fingers. Just when Kei feels the need to prompt Shōyō, he begins to speak, offering up his own promises.

"I...I will find you one day," he begins, then pauses while considering his words. His forehead wrinkles a little in concentration, and Kei wants to brush away his worry.

"I will find you," He repeats, surer this time, "And on that day I will be yours and you will be mine, forever until the end of time." Shōyō looks up at Kei, meeting his eyes, conviction intensifying the brown and gold of his irises.

Kei is a little shaken by the severity of that gaze, some part of him understanding that the promise they just made was binding. Kei didn't doubt for a second that Shōyō would do as he said.

After a moment of silence, as they sit still beside the falls, pinkies remaining wrapped around each other, Shōyō whispers, "What now?"

Kei doesn't know, he's never made a promise like this before, not one so serious (if you don't count his dream of creating his own Jurassic Park). He watches as Shōyō's pink tongue darts out to wet his rosy lips and he suddenly knows what he'd like to do.

He licks his own lips as he catches Shōyō's gaze, the late afternoon sunlight highlighting the flecks of gold with in the jewel brown of his irises. There is an innocence to the way he watches Kei, an innocence that is beyond Kei, and that is so pure and radiant. Kei's heart skips around behind his ribcage, and that roller coaster feeling returns times ten. He feels lightheaded and hypersensitive.

Kei leans in, feeling insecure, but his desire to feel Shōyō against his lips overwhelms any hesitation. Shōyō stiffens, his eyes wide as he watches Kei close the distance between them. Kei watches him back, fascinated by every little reaction and scared he could possibly be overstepping human/mermaid boundaries. However, Shōyō doesn't jerk away in fright or disgust. Instead, a quiet gasp reaches Kei's ears, and the soft in-rush of air tickles his nose. The kiss is a barely-there press of lips, but it's enough to cause an explosion of butterflies within Kei, the fluttery feeling reaching down to his toes and fingertips. Shōyō sighs and closes his eyes, and Kei swallows the breath.

He feels he could die like this and never regret a moment.

Shōyō pulls his pinky from Kei's, returning it a second later to intertwine their fingers, palm to palm.

"Kei..?!"

The moment between them crumbles, the kiss too short as Akiteru's voice drifts through the foliage of the jungle, thieving into their small world and stealing their joy. Kei leans back, eyes slowly opening, trying to breath evenly even as his stomach ties itself in knots. Shōyō gazes back at him, eyes shiny and wet with tears that threaten to fall, and Kei feels guilty knowing his leaving is the cause of his pain.

"Kei!"

Kei looks over his shoulder, he's feeling desperate, angry, and not for the first time, that his age inhibits his independence. If he was a grown up, he'd never leave this island, this lagoon, Shōyō.

"Kei, dammit, where are you?!"

Akiteru's voice is irritated and getting closer. Kei needs to leave now or risk being discovered. He turns back to Shōyō who struggles to be brave, though his quivering chin and red nose contradict the determined look in his eyes.

"I have to go," Kei whispers. His own heart breaks, the reality of his leaving coming down on them full force. It's unfair, he's never found anyone quite like Shōyō, never felt the things he feels for him, and he's only known Shōyō a few weeks but he feels like he's always known him. Now he has to leave with his family, return to boring studies and a life that suddenly seems dull compared to the burning and bright life that lies behind Shōyō's eyes. He doesn't want to leave, he hates it, he wants to demand his family leave him here.

But he's only a child and he has no authority.

Not yet.

Kei reaches out to feel Shōyō one last time, curling his fingers against his smooth, soft cheek. Shōyō cups his hand in his own, leaning into the caress, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"Come for me," Kei says, his voice wobbling slightly with the conviction and emotion of his words. Then he pulls away before Shōyō can answer, quickly shimming down the rock. He darts off along the sandy shore of the lagoon, grabbing his belongings and heading toward the tree line where he heard Akiteru calling for him.

Just before he disappears beneath the densely packed fauna of the jungle, Kei stops and glances behind him for one last look at Shōyō. He sits upon the rock where Kei left him, the setting sun setting him aglow. His hair sways on a light breeze, dancing like fire. His tail flips and swishes the way it does when agitated, the colors blending and shining like jewels against the darkening sunlight. He looks almost divine, a creature too beautiful for this world, meant to have songs written about him. Shadowed by the location of the sun, Kei can't see his face, though he swears he hears a whisper of words on the air.

His last thought before turning his back on his beloved to be swallowed up by the tightly packed trees of the jungle is that if he had to, he'd wait forever for Shōyō.

-8-

Shōyō sits upon the stone and watches Kei disappear from his life, even if only for a short time.

"You're father isn't gonna be happy about this."

Shōyō ignores the voice of his friend, his eyes never leaving Kei, drinking in every last detail before he loses him to the human world.

Just before the jungle takes him, Kei stops, peering back at him, longing making his gold eyes glow in the sunlight as it creeps ever closer to the horizon to sleep.

Shōyō wants to call out, beg him to stay by his side. He knows it would a futile effort, however. Human rules are different from his people's; Shōyō has a level of autonomy at his young age that Kei does not. Not that it matters. They have made a pact, and in eight years Shōyō will seek him out and take him as his mate for life. Nothing in this world or the next will come between Shōyō or his intended.

Not even his father.

"Wait for me," he whispers into the warm wind that blows through the isolated lagoon.

Wait for me, he thinks. Wait for me.

-8-

And if the world were a happier place instead of cruel and harsh, Kei might have. If the world were a place where young love could flourish without prejudice, where they could be reunited with those they once loved, then maybe Kei and Shōyō might have had their happy ending.

However, this is reality, and life is not easy, nor do happy endings ever come without a world of pain, as they would come to know.

For when has there ever truly been happily ever after?


End file.
